Dear Seokjin
by Agnar Ionwyn
Summary: Seokjin mendapat seorang pengagum rahasia yang selalu memberikan surat ke dalam lokernya. Dan Seokjin sama sekali tidak keberatan untuk mengirimkan balasan suratnya dan mengunjungi penjaga perpustakaan setiap hari Jumat. #NamJin
1. Chapter 1

_**"Dear Seokjin"**_

A BTS fanfiction

Top!Namjoon x Bot!Seokjin

Mostly fluff and romance stuff

Boys Love

Don't like don't read

BTS and all the members belong to

God, their family and BigHit Ent

Inspired by

"Hellogoobye - Dear Jamie"

and

"Mocca - Secret Admirer"

* * *

 _"Dear Seokjin_

 _Halo, ini dengan penggemarmu yang biasanya. Semoga kau masih sehat dan bahagia ketika kau membaca surat ini._

 _Ohiya, pagi ini aku membaca papan pengumuman para mahasiswa yang lulus ujian untuk dapat mengikuti student exchange keluar negeri selama satu semester penuh, dan aku menemukan nama mu disana. Ku harap kau memang pemilik nama itu._

 _Jika iya, aku turut bersuka cita membaca pengumuman itu. Semoga kau memang mendapatkan universitas di Negara yang kau inginkan. Mungkin akan sepi dan hari ku tidak akan secerah biasanya selama satu semester kepergian mu nanti, tapi biarlah. Karena kebahagiaanmu juga menjadi kebahagiaan ku._

 _Di jalan pulang kemarin aku menemukan sebuah kafe kecil yang sepertinya baru saja buka. Mungkin kau ingin mencoba nya? Ah tapi aku lupa apa namanya, mungkin sebelum kau berangkat kita bisa bertemu disana dan mencoba nya bersama?_

 _Aku tidak bisa menulis sepanjang biasanya karena aku harus pergi melakukan sesuatu. Ku harap kau juga menyukai permen susu yang kuselipkan dengan surat ini. Sampai bertemu di surat berikutnya! Aku akan menanti balasanmu di penjaga perpustakaan seperti biasanya._

 _Best regards,  
Your one and only_

 _Pengagum rahasia mu"_

* * *

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, membuat pipinya terangkat lucu. Ia membuka bungkus permen susu yang terdapat di dalam amplop itu dan melahap satu butir sebelum meletakkan kembali surat itu ke dalam amplop dan lokernya sebelum Ia menyadari bahwa permen susu itu begitu enak.

"Ahh apa ini merek nya? Aku harus membelinya lagi~" ujar Seokjin senang seraya memperhatikan bungkus permen susu itu sebelum seseorang menepuk bahunya dan membuatnya menoleh ke belakang.

"Kau terlihat begitu senang, ada apa?" seseorang bernama asli Lee Jaehwan itu pun merangkul bahu Seokjin dan dibalas dengan senyuman Seokjin yang makin melebar.

"Ahh kau pasti mendapat surat dari penggemarmu lagi ya?" Seokjin mengangguk senang sebelum menutup dan mengunci lokernya.

"Yah kurasa dia akan kesepian selama aku pergi nanti. Atau malah menemukan orang lain yang lebih memukau" ucapan terakhir yang diucapkannya justru membuat hati Seokjin berdenyut sakit meski hanya beberapa detik.

"Ah sudahlah, kau harusnya merayakan kelulusan mu untuk bisa belajar di Den Haag. Jangan murung hanya karena seseorang yang belum jelas rupanya. Ayo makan! Jam makan siang sudah hampir habis~" Ken pun menuntun Jin ke kantin menjauhi lokernya. Jin berniat untuk membalas surat itu hari ini juga.

"Ah, Hoseok-ah! Tunggu sebentar!" Seokjin memanggil dari ujung koridor seraya berlari ketika Ia melihat Hoseok yang sedang mengunci pintu perpustakaan dan bersiap untuk kembali ke asrama.

"Oh hyung! Kau ingin ke perpustakaan? Atau kau ingin menitipkan balasan surat?" Seokjin yang terengah pun menyodorkan sebuah amplop pada adik kelasnya itu. Hoseok pun menerimanya dan tersenyum.

"Jika kau datang 5 menit lebih lama kau harus menunggu hingga Jumat depan, hyung" keduanya pun tertawa. Seokjin bersyukur Ia sempat memberikan balasan suratnya hari itu juga.

"Baiklah terima kasih sudah mengantarkan balasanku selama ini. Aku pergi dulu!" sebelum Hoseok sempat mengucapkan apapun, Seokjin telah melesat pergi. Hoseok pun menatapnya hingga Seokjin menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia pun menghela napas dan tersenyum sebelum membalikkan tubuhnya dan berjalan kembali menuju kamar asramanya.

"Kalian ini dua orang yang unik. Padahal kalian bisa bertukar pesan lewat email tapi kalian masih menggunakan surat. _What an old school couple~_ "

Melihat _room mate_ nya yang tengah asyik dengan handphone nya di tempat tidur, Hoseok pun melempar surat dari Seokjin tepat ke atas dadanya.

"Ini.. surat balasan?" _room mate_ itu segera duduk tegap dan membuka amplop yang dilempar Hoseok tadi, melewatkan Hoseok yang bergumam menjawab 'iya'.

"Kau tidak mau menunjukkan wajahmu padanya? Sampai kapan kau akan begini terus? Bagaimana jika Ia sudah jatuh hati pada orang lain?" Tanya Hoseok beruntun sembari membereskan baju ganti dan menuju kamar mandi. Sementara yang diajak berbicara sedang asyik di dunianya sendiri.

* * *

" _Dear penggemar rahasia,_

 _Semoga kau juga sehat dan bahagia ketika kau membaca surat ini._

 _Dan ya, nama yang kau lihat di papan pengumuman itu memang namaku. Aku sangat senang bisa menjadi salah satu mahasiswa yang beruntung dapat bertukar pengalaman di Negara lainnya. Jika saja aku bisa membawa mu dengan ku agar aku tidak kesepian disana. Pasti menyenangkan bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan mu dan mencoba berbagai hal yang tidak bisa kita temui disini._

 _Terima kasih permen susunya! Aku sangat menyukainya! Permennya sangat enak! Apa kau pernah mencoba nya? Aku sampai langsung pergi ke supermarket untuk membeli lebih banyak lagi hehehe_

 _Kafe baru ya? Sepertinya menarik. Jika kau ingat namanya beritahu aku ya? Bisa jadi aku yang menunggu mu lebih dulu di sana hehehe~_

 _Ohiya, sebelumnya kau bilang kaki mu terkilir, bagaimana sekarang? Semoga lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku akan mulai sibuk mengurus dokumen dan keperluan pertukaran pelajar ku, jadi mungkin aku tidak bisa segera membalas surat mu seperti biasanya. Itu juga kenapa aku segera mengirimkan surat balasan ini ketika aku membaca suratmu._

 _Aku juga harus menyelesaikan urusan – urusan klub teaterku. Doakan aku agar semuanya lancar ya?_

 _Salam hangat,  
Kim Seokjin"_

* * *

Namjoon melompat riang dari kasurnya, sejenak melupakan kakinya yang masih dibebat sebelum sakitnya menyusul dan Ia kembali tersungkur di kasurnya seraya mengaduh kencang.

"Hoy kenapa itu? Apa yang kau lakukan diluar?" seru Hoseok dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia khawatir teman sekamarnya itu melukai dirinya. Lagi. Seperti biasanya. Padahal kakinya saja belum benar – benar sembuh.

"Aku- Baik – baik saja!" jawab Namjoon sambil sesekali meringis mengelus kakinya yang terbebat, berharap dapat mengusir dan mengurangi rasa sakitnya walau sedikit saja.

Ia segera berdiri dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar, mengambil sebuah pulpen dan secarik kertas untuk kemudian mulai menulis surat balasan, tentunya dengan senyuman yang cukup membuat _dimple_ kebanggaannya muncul.

" _Dear Seokjin.."_

* * *

 **Mun talk :**  
I AM BACK WITH NEW STORY!  
Sorry to say I have to discontinue some of my multi chaptered fics ;;

But I'll be uploading the last chapters of Monochrome Days soon so please bear with me  
Rate and Review will always be apreciated. Thank you!

Best regards,  
Anderson


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Dear Seokjin"**_

A BTS fanfiction

Top!Namjoon x Bot!Seokjin

Mostly fluff and romance stuff

Boys Love

Don't like don't read

BTS and all the members belong to

God, their family and BigHit Ent

Inspired by

"Hellogoobye - Dear Jamie"

and

"Mocca - Secret Admirer"

* * *

Dua minggu telah berlalu, itu artinya sudah 2 hari Jumat yang Seokjin lalui tanpa sempat membalas surat dari penggemar rahasianya itu. Ia merasa tidak enak membuat penggemarnya menunggu, tapi apa daya? Urusan administrasi student exchange dan Teatro membuatnya harus mencari waktu luang untuk menulis surat balasan untuk penggemar rahasianya.

"Aku harus membelikannya sesuatu sebagai permintaan maaf.." pikir Seokjin seraya mengunci lokernya dan beranjak menuju sebuah minimarket yang berada di sebelah gedung fakultasnya.

Ia pun menyusuri tiap baris di minimarket itu untuk mencari apa kiranya yang bisa Ia beli dan berikan pada penggemar rahasianya itu. Dan Ia pun menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan sederetan rak yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam merek cokelat.

"Ah ini saja! Semoga Ia juga menyukainya" ucap Seokjin girang seraya membawa dua bar wafer cokelat besar dengan perisa _cookies n' cream_ ke kasir. Setelah pembayaran usai, Ia pun membawa coklat – coklat itu kembali masuk ke gedung fakultasnya menuju perpustakaan.

"Hai Hoseokkie~" sapa Seokjin ceria. Hoseok yang sedang mendata beberapa buku yang baru tiba mendongak dan membalas senyuman Seokjin seraya menutup buku datanya.

"Oh hyung! Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu denganmu! Apa kau ingin memberikan surat balasan?" Seokjin mengangguk dan memberikan sebuah amplop beserta sebuah kantong plastic berisi cokelat baru yang baru saja Ia beli.

"Tolong sampaikan ini pada nya sebagai permintaan maaf ku ya, Hoseokkie?" ucap Seokjin dan Hoseok mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Baiklah aku harus kembali ke aula untuk mengurus Teatro, tolong sampaikan maafku padanya ya? Sampai jumpa!" Seoklin pun berlalu meninggalkan Hoseok sendirian.

"Hhh.. Kalian berdua sedang sama – sama sibuk begini.. Semoga saja semua berjalan dengan baik di antara kalian berdia ya.." gumam Hoseok sebelum Ia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan hampir jam 1 dini hari dan Namjoon baru saja pulang. Ia bersyukur mendapat kamar di lantai 1 dengan Hoseok. Jadi meski Ia pulang jauh diatas jam malam, Ia bisa menyelinap masuk dengan mudah.

Dengan perlahan Ia membuka jendela kamarnya dan meletakkan tasnya dengan hati – hati agar Ia tidak membangunkan Hoseok. Setelah tasnya masuk dengan aman, Ia pun memanjat masuk dan mengunci jendela kamar mereka.

Kamar mereka hanya disiniari oleh temaram lampu tidur berbentuk Brick Bear milik Hoseok dan Ryan KakaoTalk milik Namjoon. Sebelum beranjak menuju tempat tidurnya, Namjoon memutuskan untuk mencuci muka dan mengganti pakaiannya.

Namjoon mendesah pelan ketika tubuh lelahnya disambut oleh kasur, bantal dan guling nya yang empuk. Ketika Ia berbalik untuk memeluk gulingnya, Ia baru menyadari kehadiran dua buah cokelat bar dan sebuah amplop di atas meja nakasnya.

Namjoon pun kembali duduk dan mengambil amplop beserta salah satu cokelat bar dibawahnya dan mulai membaca isi surat di dalamnya. Ini hanya lewat 2 minggu dan Namjoon sudah sangat merindukan Seokjin.

"Entah aku harus merasa apa saat kau sudah di Belanda nanti, hyung.." ucapnya lirih. Ia pun membuka bungkus cokelat baru dan mulai melahap isinya setelah selesai membaca. Ketika cokelat danw afer itu meleleh di mulutnya, senyum Namjoon otomatis terkembang, sembari mengelus permukaan surat yang diberikan Seokjin dengan sayang.

Setelah menghabiskan cokelatnya, Namjoon kembali merebahkan tubuhnya seraya memeluk surat balasan dari Seokjin. Ia mungkin telah menutup matanya, tapi senyum tak pernah pudar dari bibirnya malam itu.

"Selamat tidur, hyung.. Semoga mimpi indah.."

* * *

Short update hehe  
Ini ga bakal panjang ceritanya, mungkin end di chap 4?  
Atau mungkin nanti ada sekuelnya? HEHEHE

Terima kasih banyak bagi yang sudah, baca, follow dan kasih Review! 3

 **aleina8** siap bos! Hehehe doakan lancar!

 **QnQueen** awas diabetes hehehehe~


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Dear Seokjin"**_

A BTS fanfiction

Top!Namjoon x Bot!Seokjin

Mostly fluff and romance stuff

Boys Love

Don't like don't read

BTS and all the members belong to

God, their family and BigHit Ent

Inspired by

"Hellogoobye - Dear Jamie"

and

"Mocca - Secret Admirer"

Sudah hampir 3 minggu Seokjin tak kunjung mendapatkan balasan. Setelah mengirimkan cokelat pada penggemar rahasianya, Ia memang mendapat balasan. Tapi sejauh yang Seokjin ingat, Ia sudah memberikan balasan berikutnya pada Hoseok lalu kemana penggemarnya?

"Hai Hoseok.." Seokjin menyapa seraya mengayunkan langkah gontai menuju meja resepsi perpustakaan. Melihat _hyung_ nya yang tersenyum sedih itu membuat Hoseok tak enak hati. Sudah 2 minggu ini Seokjin mengunjunginya untuk sekedar bertanya apakah mungkin penggemarnya menitipkan surat balasannya atau apapun padanya.

"Hai hyung.. Apa kau masih menanti balasan dari penggemar rahasiamu?" Seokjin mengangguk lemah, sebuah senyum kecil menghiasi bibirnya, berharap Hoseok akan memberikan jawaban yang berbeda hari ini.

"Maaf hyung, hari ini pun aku tidak punya apapun untuk dirimu darinya.." Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. Ia pun melangkah masuk ke belakang meja resepsi dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Hoseok meletakkan kepalanya di meja.

"Entah kenapa aku merindukannya.. Waktu keberangkatan ku juga semakin dekat.. Aku ingin menemuinya walau sekali saja sebelum aku berangkat.." Seokjin pun tanpa sadar menumpahkan isi hatinya. Ya, memang Ia memiliki Ken untuk bercerita, tapi sepertinya Ken sudah tidak punya nasihat apapun lagi karena Seokjin terus membahas hal yang sama 3 minggu ini. Setiap. Saat.

Hoseok yang sedang memindahkan data dari buku tamu ke tabel Excel pun hanya menepuk – nepuk pundak Seokjin simpati, sementara Seokjin masih terus menggumamkan semua keluh kesahnya tentang betapa Ia merindukan penggemar rahasianya.

Sementara orang yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan mendengarkan dengan seksama seraya terduduk di kursi tidak jauh dari meja resepsi, memegang sebuah buku tanpa sempat membacanya karena sibuk mendengarkan.

"Hoseokkie, apa dia sudah memiliki idola lain ya.."

" _Tidak, hyung, bukan itu.."_ batin Namjoon.

"Atau karena aku terlalu banyak membahas makanan di surat kami? Atau aku mulai membosankan?"

" _Hyung demi Tuhan bukan itu alasanku tidak menjawab surat mu.."_ Namjoon ingin sekali membalikkan tubuhnya dan menjawab agar Seokjin merasa tenang tapi ini bukan saat yang tepat. Belum.

"Hoseokkie, aku merindukannya.."

" _Aku juga merindukanmu, hyung.. Bersabarlah.. Aku akan segera menemuimu.."_ Namjoon kemudian berdiri dan menuju meja resepsi, hendak meminjam saja buku yang gagal Ia baca tadi dengan berusaha agar wajahnya berekspresi sedatar mungkin.

"Hope-ah, aku ingin meminjam buku ini. Ah ini kartu anggota ku" Namjoon menyodorkan buku yang dibawanya beserta kartu anggota perpustakaan di atas nya pada Hoseok yang terlihat terkejut. Apa Ia tidak tahu orang yang berada di sebelahnya tidak lain adalah Seokjin?

"Ah- oh- iya sebentar" sementara Hoseok mengurus administrasi peminjaman buku, Seokjin mendongak dan matanya bertemu dengan tatapan Namjoon. Mereka berpandangan cukup lama dan Namjoon hanya membalas tatap dengan senyuman khas ber- _dimple_ nya.

"Ini, jangan terlambat mengembalikannya ya" Hoseok memecah keheningan di antara mereka berdua seraya mengembalikan buku dan kartu anggota kepada Namjoon.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti" Namjoon kembali melayangkan senyum pada Seokjin yang masih terdiam menatapnya hingga Namjoon keluar dari perpustakaan.

"Itu.. Siapa..?" Tanya Seokjin tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah kepergiaan Namjoon. Jika saja ada cermin di hadapannya saat ini mungkin Ia baru akan menyadari bahwa wajahnya merah merona.

 **Flashback 3 Minggu Yang Lalu**

Namjoon melangkah senang menuju loker milik Seokjin untuk menyelipkan surat balasannya dan permen susu yang kemarin Ia berikan di dalam amplop. Karena merasa lorong sudah sepi, Ia tidak lagi melihat ke kiri ataupun ke kanan dan seenaknya menyelipkan suratnya ke dalam loker Seokjin, melewatkan sepasang mata yang memperhatikan nya sedari tadi.

"Oh jadi kau penggemar rahasia Seokjin hyung?" Namjoon terlonjak kaget dan melangkah mundur menjauhi loker Seokjin sebelum menemukan seseorang dengan kulit putih pucat berjalan menghampirinya dari sisi kanannya.

"Ah—itu- tidak-aku-" Namjoon tertangkap basah, dan Ia bukanlah seseorang yang ahli dalam berbohong atau mengelak. Pemuda yang diperkirakan Namjoon adalah teman sekelas atau kenalan Seokjin itu pun menyenderkan dirinya di loker sebelah milik Seokjin.

"Sudahlah tidak usah membela diri. Aku Min Yoongi, _by the way_ , teman sekelas Seokjin hyung." Yoongi menarik tangan Namjoon yang dingin dan menjabatnya seakan pertemuan mereka memang hal yang wajar – wajar saja.

"Kim.. Namjoon.." ketika Namjoon menyadari Yoongi menaikkan sebelah alisnya, Ia baru menyesal memberitahu namanya pada Yoongi. Seharusnya Ia memberikan aliasnya saja bukan nama aslinya.

"Baiklah Namjoonie, kau sudah tertangkap basah. Dan aku yakin kau tidak ingin atau belum ingin Seokjin hyung mengetahui siapa dirimu yang sebenarnya. Betul?" Namjoon mengangguk pasrah dan memasang wajah memelas, sementara Yoongi tersenyum puas.

"Kalau begitu kau harus menuruti kata – kata ku mulai saat ini" mengabaikan perbedaan tinggi mereka yang lumayan, Yoongi merangkul bahu Namjoon dan membawanya pergi dari TKP.

" _Oh ini akan sangat menyenangkan~"_

 **Moodymonniej** ututu lucu nya x'D Siap! Makasih review nya!

 **Aliyasepti** AWW makasih~ XD salam kenal juga~! Makasih ya reviewnya!

 **Sonewbamin** AWW sama sama :"D makasih juga udah kasih review! Aku ga bisa mikir plot yang ribet ribet suka ga selesai ujungnya U_U)"

 **Namjinnie** ketemu gak ya? HEWHEWHEW~ Ditunggu ya lanjutannya~! Makasih juga udah kasih review!

 **Summer Chii** jangaaan biarkan mereka berpisah biar merindu HEWHEWHEW~ makasih reviewnya!


	4. Chapter 4

**_"Dear Seokjin"_**

A BTS fanfiction

Top!Namjoon x Bot!Seokjin

Mostly fluff and romance stuff

Boys Love

Don't like don't read

BTS and all the members belong to

God, their family and BigHit Ent

Inspired by

"Hellogoobye - Dear Jamie"

and

"Mocca - Secret Admirer"

* * *

Hari ini seharusnya Seokjin sedang berada diluar dengan Ken yang mengajaknya untuk menemaninya mencari kado bagi kekasihnya yang berulangtahun minggu depan. Tetapi pada kenyataannya Ia berada di kamarnya sendirian, menerawang jauh keluar jendela. Karena bosan, akhirnya Seokjin membuka bindernya dan kembali menulis.

* * *

"Dear penggemar rahasiaku,

Kuharap kau baik – baik saja saat kau membaca surat ini. Sudah 3 minggu berlalu dan aku belum menerima surat balasan darimu. Jujur saja aku merindukanmu. Tapi mungkin kau sendiri sedang banyak urusan seperti ku kemarin.

Mungkin ini permintaan yang tidak bisa kau penuhi, tapi aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu sebelum aku berangkat ke Den Haag akhir bulan ini. Biarpun hanya sekali, atau hanya beberapa detik saja, aku ingin bertemu denganmu.

Begitu banyak hal yang melintas di kepala ku ketika aku menanti surat balasan darimu. Mungkinkah kau mulai bosan? Atau mungkin tema yang ku bahas di setiap surat ku tidak lagi menarik? Entahlah.. Mungkin ini terdengar konyol untuk mu tapi aku sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kehadiran mu dan aku.. takut kehilangan mu.

Semua surat dari mu selalu memberiku kekuatan. Dan menyadari bahwa orang biasa seperti ku bisa memiliki penggemar rahasia sangat membantu ku percaya bahwa aku.. tidak seburuk yang selama ini ku kira. Terima kasih. :D

Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa aku merindukan mu. Tidak, sangat merindukan mu. Dan yah sepertinya aku bisa mengerti perasaan mu jika nanti aku sudah di Den Haag. Enam bulan yang akan terasa sangat sepi dan panjang tanpa kehadiran mu.

Jika saja aku mengetahui siapa dirimu dan dimana kau tinggal, maka aku pasti akanh menyempatkan diri untuk menulis surat dan mengirimkannya padamu dari Den Haag. Aku pasti akan membagikan semua kisah ku pada mu.

Aku masih berharap kita bisa bertemu. Sampai jumpa di surat mu yang berikutnya!

Salam sayang,  
Kim Seokjin"

* * *

Setelah menghela nafas panjang Seokjin pun melipat dan memasukkan suratnya ke dalam amplop bersamaan dengan selembar permen vitamin C dan tambahan note kecil di bagian bawah amplop :

"Jaga kesehatanmu ya, jangan sampai kau sakit di cuaca yang semakin dingin ini"

Namjoon yang membaca surat kedua dari Seokjin menghela nafas panjang. Ia peluk surat itu erat – erat sebelum mengambil handphone nya dari meja nakas.

 _ **"To : Yoongi Hyung**_

 _ **Subject : 1x saja**_

 _ **Satu balasan, hyung. Boleh ya?**_

 _ **[sent]"**_

"Kau berani sekali bicara pada ku saat Seokjin hyung berada di sisiku kemarin" Hoseok berbicara tanpa menoleh dari meja belajarnya sebelum melahap dua lapis kripik kentang di pangkuannya.

Namjoon hanya membenamkan wajahnya ke permukaan bantal sebelum berteriak frustasi. Kelakuan yang justru membuat Hoseok memalngkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang Ia baca sedari tadi.

"Hei kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Kau tidak lihat betapa merananya Seokjin hyung menanti balasan mu selama ini?" Hoseok melemparkan boneka dadu miliknya dan mengenai tepat ke kepala Namjoon.

"Aku juga ingin membalas suratnya. Sangat ingin. Apa kau tidak bisa melihat betapa merananya aku selama ini?" jawab Namjoon seraya mendengus kesal. Demi apapun Ia telah menulis belasan bahkan puluhan surat yang tak bisa Ia kirim.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak memberikan balasanmu?" Tanya Hoseok, yang jujur saja sangat bingung melihat kelakuan _room mate_ nya 3 minggu terakhir.

"Karena aku tidak bisa!"

"Ya memang kenapa?" Namjoon mendudukkan dirinya dan menatap Hoseok lama, menimbang – nimbang apakah Ia harus memberitahu Hoseok kejadian yang menimpanya 3 minggu lalu.

"Aku…."

Tanggal sudah menunjukkan angka 14 dan Seokjin akan berangkat ke Den Haag minggu depan, tepatnya tanggal 25. Ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka lokernya, mengetahui bahwa hanya aka nada barang – barangnya tanpa surat balasan seperti biasanya.

Tapi kali ini Ia salah. Sebuah amplop putih terduduk manis di atas tumpukan buku – bukunya. Dengan secepat kilat Seokjin segera mengambil dan membuka amplop tersebut. Tapi bukan surat balasan yang Ia dapatkan melainkan sebuah undangan grand opening café milik Yoongi.

"Tanggal 17 ya.." Seokjin meletakkan undangannya kembali ke dalam amplop. Tidak dapat Ia pungkiri Ia merasa sedikit, tidak, mungkin lebih dari sedikit kecewa karena lagi – lagi Ia tidak mendapat balasan apa – apa. Sebelum meletakkan amplopnya Ia menyadari bahwa ada benda lain di dalam amplop itu selain surat undangan. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah plastic kecil yang membungkus enamel pin kecil berbentuk sebuket Bunga _forget me not_ berwarna biru muda dengan lis emas di sekelilingnya.

"Pakai ini saat kau datang nanti ya" Seokjin menggumamkan apa yang tertulis di secarik kertas di balik pin tersebut. Ia tersenyum dan memasukkan enamel pin itu ke dalam saku celananya sebelum mengunci lokernya dan berjalan kembali ke asrama.

"Sampai ketemu lusa, hyung~"

* * *

 **HALOO!**

Maaf agak late update soalnya lagi sibuk ngurusin nana nunu : ( udah chapter 4 tapi belom tamat hadeu kirain bakal pendek ga taunya jadi panjang. Ada yang tau arti makna bunga Forget Me Not? Coba coba mau liat ada yang tau ga ya kira – kira? ;D Makasih banyak buat yang udah review!

 **Aliyasepti** mau ngapain hayo mas Yoon nya? HE HE HE HE

 **Aleina8** ngapain coba mas Yoon? Coba tebak~

 **Itsathenazi** pasti laah kalo ga ada Hoseok mereka ga bakal ketemu soalnya he he he

 **Shoujo Record** Tidak patut HAHAHAHAHA blackmail ga yaaaa

 **Orion'sky** walah coba cek darah hati hati diabet xD Ada halangan membentang makanya Namjoonya tak bisa

 **ORUL2** yakin ganggu? ;D

 **Namjinie** malu apa malu – malu hayooo


End file.
